


Blue Rose in Female Fist

by JustSimon



Category: Ib (Video Game), 雨宿バス停留所 | Amayado Bus Stop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after some current endings of Ib and Amayado Bus Stop.
Relationships: Garry/Tachibana Akane
Kudos: 1





	Blue Rose in Female Fist

This story happened in a unusual way, Garry as it always happening visited his favorite place to buy some macaroons, but when he came out with a pack of this pastries, Garry bumped with some person and even fell from it, and then giving hand to Garry to help him get up person said "OMG I m sorry, are you okay?" 'Yeah, don't worry, i m... fine...'   
In that moment Garry been amazed by appearance of person, it was a tomboyish girl with a short red hair, Garry returned into real world instant,   
' Ahem, My name is Garry, what's yours?' "Akane, Tachibana Akane" 'So you not local, huh.' "Judging by your name you probably American, how it happened that you know Japanese language?" 'Let's say life taught me, its can be a weird request but if you free can we talk for a cup of coffee? "Well, actually i need to complete some errands, but i think i have a little time, so why not" 'Oh goody, i know one good coffee house near here, follow me please' In the coffee house. 'So what lead you in this country Miss Tachibana?' "Come on! Throw away these formalities, call me just Akane and i am here to learn how to be a bartender, i even found someone like a mentor." 'It's very unusual plans, but i can't judge you, oh here, i advice you take these pastry, their name is macaroons, i assure you it's very good.' Then Akane put here hand in her pocket but...   
"Oh shoot! I forgot my pursue" 'That's okay, take it, i treat and don't worry about coffee bill, i'll pay for you as well' "Oh thank you, i will give you back money that you spent on me" 'Don't worry about this, maybe its hard to believe but i am a gentleman after all' "Ok" 'Sigh, if i would say to you that i had a bizarre adventure, you don't believed me' "This is your type of your pick up line?" 'NO! I just, its strange but, i think i know for sure you the person who i can tell you my strange story' "Come on, i sure it's not so strange, and to be honest i interested, so go on Garry-san' "You don't need to be so formal as well, just call me Garry' "Ok Gary'  
And then Garry said to Akane what happened to him, how he visited one exibhition of unique weird artist, his accidental journey in a weird art world, close to death experience from a strange rules, salvation by kind little girl Ib, swear to protect her by his own life, meeting with a strange blonde girl Mary, how they been spitted, his encounter with a big blue red-eyed doll monster from the picture frame, truth about Mary and how they escaped from that weird world to real one. "Wow, its actually pretty bizarre story, but i have my own crazy tale" 'Oh, i m interested and ready to it. ' "Well then, listen"   
Tale of Akane has began, she told to Garry how her normal, boring day while she worked as cashier became crazy, how her little sister not returned home and she went seek her, meeting with a big monster who almost deadyly injured her, how despite on her rude behavior she were saved by a little polite girl Chitose Furusato, who treated her wound, friendship with her since Chitose had no friends, how Akane decided protect this girl, founding her lost friend Kobato Suzunari, her betrayal, truth about her, mental world and state of Chitose, how she carried Chitose and ran from that big monster, awakening of Kobato's happy and kind feelings, how Chitose were between life and death again, continuation of their friendship and how Chitose miss by her "friend".   
'Wow! This is very crazy tale i must say, and poor girl, its funny but little girl who tried kill me now is my kind little sister.' "This world is full of surprises, somehow i think, no i sure that someday Chitose and Kobato will meet again, i know its kinda ridiculous." 'NO its not, its very bright thought.' "Its strange but, i can swear that Chitose have feelings to this girl, Kobato." "To be honest, Mary confessed to Ib in her feelings and they are couple now.' "IN SUCH A YOUNG AGE?" 'Well, yeah' "Ok now i saw all." 'It's sounds strange but i think we have some things in common' "And what is it?" 'We both irresponsible adults' "Hey? That's... totally right" 'But i can tell, even we like that, we always can protect our dear friends' "DAMN RIGHT!"   
And than pager in Akane's pocket made a beep sounds.   
"Oh shoot, i need to go on my practice, sorry i must go really fast." 'Wait! Can we meet again?' "Well i still will be in this town, so why not, here's my number, bye!" 'Yeah, bye'   
And that's how Garry met someone with who he have a many in common, and they will meet again for sure.


End file.
